Sand, Sea, and Fear
by ShadowTrooper1414
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple field day with the high school and college kids of Black Order Academy. However, there were a few things Allen wasn't expecting. AU. Fem!Allen. Mainly Laven, but some Kanda/Lenalee and Marie/Miranda. NO YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a little new to writing on this site, so please bear with me if it's not the best thing you've ever read. Thank you! (Now, that doesn't mean I've never written before, I'll have you know.)**

Title: Sand, Sea, and Fear

Author: FireFox999

Rating: T

Pairings: Lavi/Allen, Marie/Miranda, slight Kanda/Lenalee

Summary: It was supposed to be a simple field day with the high school and college kids of Black Order Academy. However, there were a few things Allen wasn't expecting. AU. Fem!Allen. Mainly Laven, but some Kanda/Lenalee and Marie/Miranda. NO YAOI.

Warnings: Mild cussing, AU, No Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters.

Mainly inspired by Episode 8 of Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

-Page Break-

One minute, Allen is calmly reading, or at least trying to do so, while her friends, Rhode Kamelot, Jasdevi - Jasdero and Devit - and Daisya Barry, tried to get her into the water. The next, she and her afore mentioned friends are being mobbed and/or run over by fan-girls trying to see the shirtless Lavi Bookman surfing.

"AGH!" Allen let out as some one stepped on her left hand. "Ow!"

"We're sitting here, thank you!" Rhode let out. If this were a cartoon, there would've been smoke shooting out of the Kamelot's ears.

"Yeah!" Jasdevi said in unison.

"Your hand doing alright?" Daisya whispered to Allen, whom nodded before fixing the slightly pulled off glove.

"Everything's fine." Allen whispered back, while adding silently, _'Though I hope that cross thing didn't crack. It seems to be made of glass.'_

"You five alright?" Tyki asked, walking up. In case you didn't know, Tyki is one of the teachers at the academy, though he's a college teacher, so the five didn't see him much. He's also the older brother of Rhode and the Jasdevi twins.

"Yeah, we're fine, nii-san." Rhode smiled.

"Good. Glad to hear it." Tyki smiled, ruffling Rhode's dark, spikey locks.

"Good to see you, Tyki." Allen smiled.

"You too, Allen." he gave a sly grin back. That was when he was called over by some female students, no doubt that they're fan-girls too. "Guess I'm needed. Later."

With that, Tyki left. Rhode stood up, brushed all the sand off of her legs and bikini, since she fell into the sand face-first and was turned over when some one kicked her. Allen stood up quickly after, then walked over to Rhode.

"Here, let me help you with your back." Allen offered, smiling gently.

"Thanks, Allen-kun!" Rhode giggled, putting an emphasize on the _'kun'_.

You see, when Allen first enrolled in Black Order Academy around a year ago, her master and legal guardian at the time, Marian Cross, marked her as male instead of female. Maybe he was suffering from a major hangover, despite how well he held his liquor. Maybe he was drunk and ended up staying awake all night and late in the morning, then was _'forced'_ to enroll Allen. Whichever it was, it made Allen's life a little bit harder each day. Nothing bad happened, though there were some occasions where Allen would get caught by some guys and almost stripped, but she but her foot down and beat 'em with an iron fist. Almost literally. Sure as heck felt like iron.

All her friends called Allen _'he'_ or _'kun'_ , to conceal the secret, though most people called her _'freak'_ , _'weirdo'_ , _'fag'_ , and other not-so-nice names, since that's what she led them to leave. Besides, it made explaining his name a whole lot easier than _'my adoptive father named me after his dead dog'_ , or something like that. Or at least, that became Allen's gradual reasoning in her mind. Though this also meant she had to use men's restrooms. That had been an exciting experience that... she'd rather not go through again. Now she just did that kind of thing when no one was in there.

All the people that knew about her gender mix-up were a select few teachers, her master - whom was a deadbeat and left her one to two years ago - and her friend circle. That circle consisted of Daisya, the Jasdevi twins, Rhode, Tyki, Lenalee Lee - an Asian girl who had a very protective older brother **(Allen would deny this later, but Lenalee's brother had threatened to kill the white-haired girl before she was forced to reveal that she was a girl, not a boy)** \- Yuu Kanda - an annoying prick from Japan - and the afore mentioned Lavi Bookman - though he was an annoy prick like Kanda at first.

The select few teachers that knew were Komui Lee - Lenalee's older brother and one of the four vice principals that Allen knew of - Mr. Reever - Komui's main assistant - Mr. Johnny - the science teacher assistant - Bak Chan - another vice principal - Fou - Bak's _'assistant'_ , if you could call her that _(more like bodyguard that likes to harass/embarrass/annoy him)_ \- and Hevlaska - the principal.

What were we talking about again? Oh yeah. Allen was helping Rhode dust sand off of her back.

Allen mentally rolled her eyes at all the whispers and taunts sent her way. Most of them were absolute garbage, but there was one that pulled her attention the most.

"Hey fag! Thought you were gay! If so, why are you touching her butt? Probably just try to flirt, and failing horribly! Just stick to being an uke."

Allen had to resist punching whoever said that in the face, though she couldn't help the irk mark on her forehead, or the fact that her now furrowed eyebrows twitched. The silver-eyed teen took in a deep breath, then let it out just as deeply.

After getting the last of the sand off of Rhode's backside, Allen sat back down in the sand with an aggravated sigh. A few moments later, Lavi walked up, drenched in sea water. Of course, Lavi being Lavi, he just had to squeeze the living daylights of Allen. And I can assure you, a wet, unhappy Allen Walker, is _not_ an Allen Walker you wanna know.

"L-Lavi..." she let out. "Can you let go of me?"

"But I've been neglecting my poor Allen-kun!" Lavi whined, rubbing his cheek on Allen's snow white, and surprisingly soft, hair.

"You're getting me all wet Lavi..." Allen said in a dangerous tone.

"I know~!" he cheered in an upbeat tone.

Allen could suddenly feel all the fangirl glares, which almost sent a chill down her spine. Almost. Hey! Living with Cross, Allen literally went through hell and back. It took a little more than a few measly glares from a bunch of insecure girls - let's face it, they only do stuff like that 'cause they're insecure - to make her cave in. Now one of Kanda's _'demon-glares'_ , as they were known as in their friend circle, could make Allen feel a little freaked out. **(Okay, really freaked out, but she would never show, nor admit it. She would also deny it.)**

"What does he think he's doing, hugging up on Lavi like that?"

"He's so idiotic and stupid. As if he could get Lavi to fall for him."

"Yeah. Lavi's not gay."

 _'Couldn't get Lavi to fall for me? He fell for me in more ways than one, and I didn't want him to.'_ Allen thought bitterly.

"Wish they would shut up." Rhode muttered.

"You and me both." Daisya sighed.

"Hey, Daisya, Rhode, Jasdevi!" Lenalee called. "Can you come over here for a minute?"

"Sure thing!" Rhode shouted back, then walked over to the older girl, pulled Jasdevi along with her while Daisya walked beside her.

"What did you want?" Daisya asked.

"I have a little game we can play! It was Lavi's idea." she giggled. "How about we find out what Allen-chan is afraid of? Whoever wins gets to have these pictures." Lenalee showed pictures of Allen as a preteen, probably when she was traveling with Cross Marian.

"Where'd you get those?!" Rhode exclaimed. "They're so kawaii!"

"Allen gave them to me. I don't think she wants them getting out, but it's the only way you'll play." Lenalee said.

"I'm in!" Daisya exclaimed.

"Me too!" Rhode said.

"Might as well." Debitto sighed.

"What's this about finding Allen's fear?" Suman asked, walking up. Suman was a second year college student. He also knew about Allen's... gender predicament.

"It's a game Lavi thought up." Rhode explained.

"Sounds like fun." Kanda muttered from his nearby spot on the sand. "We get to scare the moyashi."

"I want to join in too!" Miranda said, running up with Marie walking not far behind.

"Then let the game's begin!" Lenalee giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the reviewers!**

 **Vangran:** Oooh, a take from OHSHC, nice.  
 **I'm glad you like the OHSHC! :D**

 **Lead Potato:** Haha, I like this! At first I thought the pacing was a little fast but I got used to it. And I remember this episode of Ouran. *sigh* Memories...Anywho, fight on Allen! Those students are stupid for thinking that you are a boy! It will get better, just don't suffer too much.  
 **Thank you for helping me know that I need to slow my pacing. I'll keep that in mind.**

 **Title:** Sand, Sea, and Fear

 **Author:** ShadowTrooper1414/FireFox9995

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** Lavi/Allen, Marie/Miranda, slight Kanda/Lenalee

 **Summary:** It was supposed to be a simple field day with the high school and college kids of Black Order Academy. However, there were a few things Allen wasn't expecting. AU. Fem!Allen. Mainly Laven, but some Kanda/Lenalee and Marie/Miranda. NO YAOI.

 **Warnings:** Mild cussing, AU, No Yaoi

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters.

* * *

"What have we tried so far?" Lenalee asked the group around her.

"Bugs, heights, closed spaces, sharp objects, drowning, spiders, and spooky stories." Rhode listed off.

"None of them was it?" Lavi sighed.

"No." Kanda growled. "Damn moyashi! She isn't scared of anything!"

"Not even fan-girls?" Miranda asked.

"She has a friend or two that are fan-girls." Tyki, who had joined later, said, looking at Rhode. **(Thankfully she got out of that stage. *sweatdrop*)**

The Jasdevi twins and Daisya walked over from where they were playing volleyball with a couple of girls. **(The boys had lost by the way)**

"Do you have any idea on what she could be afraid of?" Lavi asked.

"Not really. She's always been very... un-interactive." Daisya sighed.

* * *

Allen sighed, glad to get rid of the weirdos she called friends. Not that they were bad friends, but they weren't exactly the best friends ever.

She rolled her eyes at the thought, then put her nose back in the book. It was the third installment in the Percy Jackson series and her third time reading it.

Allen was only able to get a few lines of text in before she heard some footsteps behind her and her name being said. She looked over her shoulder and saw a couple of boys and a girl. Rikei and Shifu were the boys while Loufa was the girl.

"Hey Allen." Loufa greeted, a slight blush on her face.

"Want to go swimming with us?" Rikei asked.

"Not really." Allen said, shrugging.

"Then can we sit here and talk to you?" Shifu responded.

"But why?" the white-haired girl asked, her winning smile on her face. "You guys should go have fun."

Loufa's blush increased tenfold while Rikei took a hold of Shifu's shoulder and shook him. Allen anime sweatdropped.

"Loufa... Rikei..." she muttered, though had to fight off giggles in order to keep her expression.

 **(Spot. That. Reference!)**

* * *

"I don't see why we had to have a field day." Jasdero said, picking up a volley-ball.

"It happens yearly." Komui said from his nearby spot on a lounge chair. "Though, only mine and Bak-chan's high school and college students came this year. Guess the other wings of the school couldn't make it or something."

"This sucks. All these people here make it hard to find out Allen's fear." Lavi grumbled.

"Allen's fear?" Komui asked. "What brought this up?"

"Well ya see..."

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

"Hey guys!" Allen called out. "Rhode, Daisya and I found all these crabs and shellfish!"

"Cool." Lavi said nonchalantly as he picked up a crab. "Do you like puns?"

"Eh, they're okay." Allen chuckled.

"Okay. Well then." Lavi said, holding the crab in front of him. "Are you feeling a little bit... crabby?"

Allen smiled, then said, "You're silly Lavi."

 _'So cute!'_ the redhead thought.

Just then, both Lavi and Allen noticed a centipede crawling on the crab. And of course, all the girls around freaked out about the tiny centipede. Then proceeded to run away, along with a couple of guys. **(*coughcough*KomuiandBak*coughcough*)**

While Lavi was terrified of moving, Allen sighed, then proceeded to grab the centipede, then throw it into the trees on the edge of the beach.

"Hey Allen..." Rhode said, walking over with Tyki. "Now I know most girls don't like bugs that much and I don't think that you do, trust me, I know."

"But didn't you go a little hard on the little guy?" Tyki asked.

"Oh come on. It takes a lot more to kill a bug." Allen said, rolling her eyes. "There's still a bug I haven't killed yet." **(*coughcough*Cross*coughcough*)**

That's when the girls started walking back. Thankfully, hardly any of them were fan-girls of Lavi or Kanda.

"The bug is gone."

"That's a relief."

"Thank the heavens for Allen. None of the other boys were making moves to get rid of that thing."

"Yeah. He's not that bad, despite what everyone says."

"You aren't even scared of the bug?"

"Not really." Allen chuckled nervously. "My guardian's debt collectors are much worse."

* * *

 **~Flashback End~**

"...and that's how I got the idea!" Lavi finished just as a few girls from the bug incident came running up.

"Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Komui-sensei!" one cried. "There were a couple of locals here!"

"They cornered us on that tall rock structure over there!" the other said, pointing to where some rocks were. "Allen is fighting them off right now!"

At that, the three jumped up, then ran off to the rocks. When they got there Allen had beaten one into a pulp and was well into the other, but was also dangling over the edge of the rock. She threw one well-placed swing, but the impact caused the guy to loose his grip on her. She fell, but grabbed onto the guy's hand, evidentially bringing him into the water.

The moment Allen hit the water, she turned over. She realized she still had the dude's wrist in her hand, then hauled his arm over her shoulders. Though there was a little weight added, Allen was able to get both herself and the guy out of the water. She pulled him far enough that when the water washed up on the shore, it barely touch his feet.

Exhausted, Allen collapsed onto the sand next to the person. After a moment, he coughed for a few seconds, then looked over at Allen.

"Why'd you save me?" he asked.

"Why does it matter whether I saved you or not?" Allen asked. "My body just reacted. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Allen!" a familiar voice yelled, causing both people on the shore to look up. There, in all his glory, was Lavi. Behind him, Komui was heaving the beaten-up guy onto his back.

"Guess I should go." the local said before standing. "Later tomboy."

 _'T-tomboy?'_ Allen thought.

The local chucked as he walked away, a smirk on his face. How Allen failed to notice the very familiar, vibrant red hair was beyond him, but whatever. It helped him keep his cover. **(CAMEO!)**

"Allen, are you okay?" Lavi asked, helping Allen up.

"Fine." Allen sighed as she got on her feet. "Where'd the students go?"

"Hotel rooms." Komui said.

"Okay, know that I know that... You idiot!" the red-head exclaimed, taking Allen's shoulders into his hands. "What were you thinking?! You could've gotten hurt badly! I know you can fight, but you learned that off the streets! You're not a martial arts master like Yuu! Not to mention you're a girl!"

"I'm not a martial arts master like me?" Allen asked, completely confused.

"Like Kanda." Komui clarified. Allen let out a small 'oh', before facing Lavi again.

"But why should my gender matter? I protected the girls, got the local out of the water, and stayed safe myself." she protested. "I was on the rocks with them. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, and you can't expect me to-!"

"That's not an excuse, Allen!" Lavi shouted, albeit a little softly. "We were close enough to call for help. So why didn't you?!"

"I don't understand why you're so mad at me! I don't think I did anything wrong!" Allen exclaimed furiously.

"No? Fine then. Whatever." Lavi said, releasing Allen's shoulders and walking past her and Komui. "But I'm ignoring you until you can admit that you needed help!"

Allen let out an indignant sigh as she turned and watched Lavi walk away. Okay, maybe he stormed away.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if the pacing was still a little fast. But I got a lotta crap crammed into one chapter! Not to mention there are various references or cameos that, if you look hard enough, you can find. A few are obvious though. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Sand, Sea, and Fear

 **Author:** ShadowTrooper1414/FireFox9995

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** Lavi/Allen, Marie/Miranda, slight Kanda/Lenalee

 **Summary:** It was supposed to be a simple field day with the high school and college kids of Black Order Academy. However, there were a few things Allen wasn't expecting. AU. Fem!Allen. Mainly Laven, but some Kanda/Lenalee and Marie/Miranda. NO YAOI.

 **Warnings:** Mild cussing, AU, No Yaoi

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" called one of the hotel staff.

The students, both high school and college, walked into the fairly large dining area. The college students had a different area than the high school students, so they were separated. Tyki and Road were standing next to each other, looking out the window.

"It looks pretty gloomy out there, huh?" Road mused.

"Probably going to rain." Tyki responded.

"I don't like the rain." Johnny moped.

"Uh... It's gloomy in here too..." Krory said, pointing to where a certain redheaded Bookman was drawing circles on the carpet.

"Quit moping, baka usagi." Kanda muttered as he sipped his tea.

"Shouldn't have picked a fight with her." Lenalee sighed, shrugging.

Just then, Allen walked into the room with Daisya and the Jasdevi twins with her. She let out a yawn and stretched, seemingly bored already.  
Everyone got seated then all was quiet at the table our main group was sitting at for a while. Only the sound of the grandfather clock in the room to breath the silence. Everyone was giving each other side glances. Lavi and Allen were sitting next to each other, and Lavi was hardly keeping himself from chatting.

"This is awkward..." Komui said.

"Yeah." Reever sighed. "Uncomfortable too."

"Let's start eating, yeah?" Miranda said, chuckling nervously as she picked up her spoon and started to eat, the others following in pursuit.

Allen was the last one to start eating. And when she started, she was a little... aggressive? That might not be the right word, but it was all anyone could think of. It made Lavi a little on-edge. Allen was on her tenth serving when some one decided to say something. That someone? Lavi.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" he asked. "Give it a rest."

"Excuse me?" Allen replied. "I thought you were ignoring me."

Lavi opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a side-glare from Allen. Lavi stood abruptly from the table, pulling attention to himself.

"Alright." Lavi said. "It seems you've failed to admit you needed help. It doesn't matter to me. I'm going to bed. Komui-sensei, can you show me where my room is?"

"Kanda, go with him." Komui said. "Room 204."

Kanda rolled his eyes, then stood from the table. He had finished his food too, so he thought he might as well oblige and go to his room while he was at it.

Allen shoveled more food onto her fork, then brought it up to her slightly parted mouth, only to stop right before putting it in. Slowly, the white-haired girl lowered the utensil back onto the plate. She looked down at the dish half-filled with food thoughtfully.

"He got to you?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Allen sighed.

"To be honest, we were all worried." Road said. "Even if you can protect yourself."

"You still acted recklessly." Komui told Allen.

"What do you mean? I didn't cause any trouble for you or anything." she replied.

"That's not true." Miranda said. "I think you should apologize."

"She's right." Marie added. "You made us all worry about you, especially Lavi."

"You guys were... worried about me? Why?" Allen asked, slightly shocked. Lenalee let out a sigh.

"You're hopeless." the green-blue haired girl said. "We worried because you're our friend!"

"Really?" the scarred girl responded. "Well then... Guys, I'm sorry. Really sorry."

"It's alright." Tyki said.

"We forgive you!" Road exclaimed glomping Allen.

"Forgive, hee!" Jasdero repeated, jumping on Allen from her other side.

"Apology accepted." Lenalee giggled. There were various other similar phrases of forgiving some one that was given to Allen.

Unfortunately, the impact of Jasdero and Road squeezing Allen didn't go well with the girl's black hole of a stomach. **(XD I just had to!)**

"Guys..." Allen muttered. "I'm not feeling too good."

* * *

Allen let out a sigh as she finished washing the vomit out of her mouth and turned off the faucet.

 _'That was a waste.'_ she thought as she dried her mouth. Allen opened the door to the bathroom to reveal Kanda, hair down and shirtless. _'I was in such a rush, I didn't realize who's room I barged into.'_

"You okay, moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"Sorry about running into your room, Kanda. And for making you guys worry about me earlier." Allen sighed. "And it's Allen."

"Che. Whatever. And you don't need to apologize." the blue-haired teen said before standing. "I wasn't worried about you really."

Allen sighed as Kanda walked over to where the light-switch was. Once there, he turned it down so the only the light from outside, which wasn't much, was let into the room.

"Why'd you turn the light off, Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Che. Baka moyashi." Kanda let out. A moment later, and Allen wasn't sure how it happened, the two were on the bed, girl pinned down by guy. Kanda's hair slipped down his shoulder and was now next to Allen's head.

"Lavi told me about your argument." Kanda said. "Surely you aren't stupid enough to believe that it doesn't matter if you're a girl or not. You're completely defenseless against me."

"You won't do it, Kanda." Allen looked up at him. "I know because you wouldn't gain anything from it. You like Lenalee, not me. You told me yourself."

"Che. You may be right." Kanda sighed as he pushed himself away from Allen and into a position sitting on the edge of the bed. "You confuse me, moyashi."

Allen sat up, causing Kanda to look at her.

"It Allen, alright?" she tried to mock irritation, though there was a fond smile on her lips. Kanda rolled his eyes, then stood. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Yuu-chan." Lavi's voice sounded as the redhead opened the door. "Do you have any lotion? This sunburn is worse than I-" He stopped abruptly at the sight in front of him. But before he could say anything, a lotion bottle was shoved into his face.

"Take it, baka usagi." Kanda said as Lavi took the lotion. The former then proceeded to leave the room to Lavi and Allen.

"Why were you alone with Kanda?" Lavi asked as he walked up to the bed.

"Nothing really." Allen responded.

"You can't call what I just saw nothing, Allen!" the redhead exclaimed. "Don't lie to me!" An indignant sound. "Nevermind. You've had a long day. You should go to bed."

A particularly loud thundering sound emitted from the storm outside, causing Allen to leap up and grab onto Lavi's shirt. Lavi turned, surprised, Allen put her hands up in a semi-defensive sort of way. Another thunder sounded and Allen let out a short yelp of fear-mixed-shock, pulling her arms to her body. She was shaking.

"What's wrong Allen?" Lavi asked.

"It's nothing." Allen responded, moving over to the closet, then proceeded to get inside. "I just realized that I have some business to attend to." She closed the wardrobe door, then locked it.

"Inside a wardrobe?!" Lavi exclaimed as lightning and thunder crashed. He then started to get closer to the piece of furniture. "Allen, are you afraid of thunder storms? Why'd you lock yourself in there? I'd be more scared locked up like that."

"I'm alright." Allen's voice was muffled. "I'm used to getting through this stuff by myself."

"By... yourself?" Lavi asked, more himself than Allen. "You were always by yourself, weren't you, Allen. Until Mana came. He made it better... didn't he?"

"Mhm." Allen's voice was shaky. "But then he passed away. Cross found me. Then it was like it was back to square one."

"That was why you didn't call us for help..." Lavi said, coming to a realization. He pulled the doors of the wardrobe open forcefully.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. You grew up without anyone else, causing you to call for help as a last resort. You had no one to rely on. Well, not anymore." Lavi said, looking at Allen's curled up form. She looked up at Lavi. "You can come out now." Thunder sounded just after, causing Allen to leap into Lavi's arms. Lavi pulled Allen close to him.

"You don't have to be afraid, Allen." he said softly. "I'm here to protect you. And the others are here to help you as well. I promise we'll always be here for you."

* * *

The next morning, Allen seemed to be less awkward around Lavi. The two seemed to get along quite well now, actually.

"They could date now." Lenalee whispered to Kanda. "They've cleared everything up with each other."

"But that would require Allen to reveal her secret." Marie said. Did I mention both Marie and Miranda knew? No? Well, the others didn't know either until yesterday. The others had yet to learn they were dating.

"That'll never happen." Miranda laughed nervously, then her eyes widened slightly. "Will it?"

* * *

 _ **End Story.**_

* * *

 **While I loved the comical ending of that episode for OHSHC, I wanted there to be some cute Laven moment where there should've been one in the episode. Besides. I had to had in Miranda's nervousness a little. You have to admit you liked it.**  
 **I'll add an extra chapter for reviews once I actually** ** _get_** **reviews.**


End file.
